


Reasons why

by Sugar1113



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: I enjoyed writing this, I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar1113/pseuds/Sugar1113
Summary: So I was thinking about why none of the seekers in huntik ever have their Titans out when it’s not required to and why Lok was able to powerbond with his Titans before his team powerbonded to their Titans so here we go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Reasons why

Lok Lambert  
When he finally got a moment alone after everything happened at Jodis Lore’s tomb, he summoned his two Titans.  
Freelancer and Kipperin sent feelings through the bond, asking why he’d summoned them, and so he told them.  
“I wanted to get to know you. You’re my Titans now, right? Is it okay that I summoned you just to talk? Do you want to be wherever you came from instead?”  
“We will speak with you, our seeker,” Freelancer tells him.   
Then his Titans settle themselves and he sits down.  
“Do you guys like fighting? Is it okay that I make you fight?”  
“I enjoy battles and as Titans we are yours to command,” Kipperin replies.  
“But is it okay that I command you? Should I ask you to do things first? Is there a code of conduct I don’t know about?”  
“Seekers expect full devotion and we give that as needed. It is not your duty to think of our feelings,” Kipperin explains. Lok still doesn’t get it.  
“But do you want me to just command you to do stuff? Or would you prefer to be asked?”  
“Young seeker, it matters not.” Freelancer sounds amused and Lok reluctantly agrees but he still decides to ask first before requiring his Titans to do things for him.  
He talks to his Titans a bit more about their experiences as Titans and he learns that Dante was fifteen when he got Freelancer. Lok also learns that Kipperin was with his dad for only five years before he’d been left for Lok.  
Lok returns them to their amulets after a while and feels a bit better at having learned more.  
Later, when he battles the Organisation, he summons his Titans and hesitates.  
“Will you please help me?” He sends along the bond.  
He receives bursts of contentment and affirmation.  
Then, when he finds Springer, he makes sure to ask his new Titan for aid before commanding it from him.

Months after, he receives Lindorm and he continues to ask for help rather than force his Titans to do what he wants.  
When he passes out, fighting Organisation suits on the quest for the Argonauts’ ship, he knows that Lindorm should have stopped attacking as he wasn’t there to give orders or request aid. Instead, Lindorm attacks the ones who hurt him.  
After he’s back at Sophie’s and he’s alone again, Lok calls Lindorm from his amulet and asks him why.  
“You are the first to ask for aid. You are the first to refrain from attempting to tame me. I am not one to be tamed, I am an ally to those I deem worthy.” Lindorm responds.  
“Would you like to stay for a while?” Lok is tired and wants to sleep but he’ll let Lindorm stay and explore his room if the Titan wants to.  
When Lindorm agrees, Lok summons his other Titans and asks if they want to get to know each other.  
Springer stays and cuddles with him as he sleeps. Kipperin stays to talk to Lindorm. Freelancer and Hoplite choose to return to their amulets.  
When Lok wakes up in the morning, he finds all three of his first Titans surrounding him. Kipperin seems to be the only one awake.  
“You are a great Seeker,” Kipperin tells him. Lok just shrugs.

A year or two later, Lok stands on a battlefield facing the Betrayer and he asks his Titans if they would fight with him.  
They all tell him yes and in the end he’s smiling because they’ve won.


End file.
